Paper Peach: The Quest for Mother Earth
by Kereokacola
Summary: In the third chapter of Paper Mario, Princess Peach learns that an evil being is after the four element stones of Mother Earth. Luigi discovers Mario is missing and decides to join Peach in her quest to stop this wicked force at work.


PROLOGUE

It is a bright, sunny day at Mushroom Kingdom. Peach, our well-known princess basks in a chair outside of her castle enjoying the wonderful day.

"Awww... I couldn't have asked for a better day than this. Peach exclaimed.

Toad, her retainer, gazes upon the afternoon sun and agrees.

"You said it, Princess! I almost feel like going on a walk. Sitting here is all right, I guess, but you never know what you might find on nice stroll!"

Peach looked at her dear friend and smiled.

"You know, you're right. How about we go on over to Mario and Luigi's? I am sure they would like some company."

"Good idea. And, we could even take our fishing poles! They have a really cool pond right next to their house. I've been yearning to try it out." Toad sounded enthused.

"You go ahead and grab yours. I'm not very fond of fishing..."

Toad shrugged and ran into the castle. It took only a moment for him to grab a fishing pole from a closet. Peach began to slowly walk ahead and took a breath of fresh air. Out of the front door, Toad came dashing after Peach with his fishing pole in hand.

"Toad, do you think Mario likes me?" Peach asked.

"What do you mean? You guys are like... best friends!"

"No, I don't mean that... I mean, do you think he truly LIKES me?"

Her friend stopped in his tracks. Toad knew what she meant.

"Well?" Peach stopped as well.

"Umm... I guess? I don't know."

Peach crossed her arms and didn't look satisfied at Toad's answer. She felt like asking again until she heard a 'yes'.

"Why don't you ask him?" Toad smerked.

"My goodness, no! That's silly." She sounded uncertain.

"Well... You'll never know until ya ask."

Toad continued to walk down the golden path, bobbing his fishing pole over his shoulder. Princess Peach still wasn't content with his answer, and wouldn't feel comfortable to even have such a conversation with Mario. She sighed and followed Toad, with her head looking to the ground.

What was supposed to be a glorious walk over to Mario's house, Peach became slightly depressed. What if Mario didn't like her... like she liked him. She's always had a soft spot for Mario, ever since he rescued her from the clutches of Bowser many, many years ago.

"C'mon, Princess! Luigi is already fishing!" Toad yelled from ahead.

Peach looked up and could see Toad dashing over to the pond, greeting Luigi as he sit calmly on a large rock. She couldn't walk any faster, she wasn't in the mood. Peach continued her slow pace and finally caught up to Toad and his fishing spot.

"Hiya, Princess! It's nice to see you this fine day," Luigi said respectfully.

"Y-y-yeah, you too." Peach bit her lip.

Luigi looked at Toad and Toad looked at Luigi. The mushroom boy shrugged and looked back at the pond. Luigi wasn't so apt to fishing until he knew what was wrong.

"Anything bothering ya, Princess?" Luigi asked.

"LUIGI! Does Mario like me!" She bursted out.

Luigi and Toad almost fell off their seats.

"G-g-geez, well, y'know, speaking of Mario, I haven't seen that guy all day. I woke up this mornin' and his bed was un-made, which is odd. He didn't leave a note or nothin'."

"Really? Hmpf, I was looking forward to fishing with him today..." Toad spoke in a gloomy tone.

Peach was not pleased. She hasn't ever wanted to see Mario so much as she did this very moment. She began to interrogate Luigi.

"Where do you think he could be! You think he's in danger! Maybe we should look for him!"

"Woah, woah, there, Princess. I'm sure he's fine. It's not like this is the only time he's been gone when I woke up. I'm not exactly an early bird, either."

"But, we shouldn't be too sure! I'm going to Toad Town this very instant! I must speak with him."

Toad shook his head and continued to fish. Luigi didn't quite understand Peach's sudden mood, but concurred.

"You do that, Princess. If ya see him, tell him to bring home a jar of Jammin' Jelly, will ya?"

"Yeah, yeah, sure, sure!"

Peach was already running down the path from where she came. As far as she was concerned, she was set and ready to tell Mario her true feelings for him.


End file.
